starwarsfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Adventure Journal 2
Adventure Journal 2, to 2 numer czasopisma "Adventure Journal" wydawanego przez West End Games (nr 41002). Zawartość: *Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game (West End Games) **Przygody i historie (Adventures & Stories): ***Opowiadania: ****Whispers in the Dark – autor: Charlene Newcomb, ilustracje: Michael Vilardi ****Out of the Cradle – autor: Patricia A. Jackson, ilustracje: Mike Vilardi ****Big Quince – autor: Peter Schweighofer, ilustracje: John Paul Lona ***Przygody: ****You’re in The Army Now! – autor: James Cambias, ilustracje: Scott Neely ****The Way of The Yrashu – autor: Dustin Browder ****The Prophecy – autor: J. E. Lauterio, ilustracje: James Crabtree *Star Wars Miniatures Battles **Scenariusze ***Return to Taul - autor: Gary Haynes *Artykuły: **Newsy i inne: ***Admiral’s Communique – słowo wstępu Petera Schweighofera ***New Horizons – nowości **Wywiady: ***Making Star Wars Comics Come Alive – wywiad przeprowadzony z Tomem Veitchem, Chrisem Gossettem i Danem Thorslandem przez Ilene Rosenberg **Rubryki: ***Smuggler’s Log – autor: Peter Schweighofer, ilustracje: Scott Neely & Kathy Burdette ***Wanted by Cracken – autor: Peter Schweighofer, ilustracje: James Crabtree ***Sourcefile - The Free-Trader’s Guide to Sevarcos – autor: Paul Russo, ilustracje Doug Shuler ***Sourcefile - Rebel Privateers! – autor: Tim O’Brien, ilustracje: Doug Shuler ***Sourcefile - Recon & Report: The Jouney to Coruscant – autor: Peter Schweighofer ***Sourcefile - A World to Conquer – autor: Dustin Browder, ilustracje: Scott Neely **O autorach i rysownikach (About The Autors and Artists): ***O autorach (About The Autors): ****Dustin Browder ****Ilene Rosenberg ****James Cambias ****Gary Haynes ****Patricia A. Jackson ****J. E. Lauterio ****Charlene Newcomb ****Timothy S. O’Brien ****Anthony P. Russo ***O rysownikach (About The Artists): ****James Crabtree ****John Paul Lona ****Scott Neely ****Mike Vilardi Szczegółowo opisane materiały do SW RPG: *The Free-Trader’s Guide to Sevarcos: **postacie: Lord Cassius Nolath Rha, Planetary Commandant Velpar Raftin, Lord Quintas of The Southern Desert, Lady Trevael of The Northern Frontier **stworzenia: Sevarcos Spice Eel **lokacje: Sevarcos, Lord Rha’s Mountain Keep **pojazdy i statki: Sevari Wind Rider, Lord Rha’s Slave Galley Andris Moon **sprzęt: Sevari Flashpistol *Whispers in The Dark: **postacie: Wink Tasion, Mika Kaebra, Alex Winger, Dair Haslip, Magir Paca **lokacje: Garos 4 *You’re in The Army Now!: **postacie: Dagnian Sark, Sergeant Slag Jankar, Vreel **miejsca: Sirpar, The Red Moon Saloon w Mos Eisley na Tatooine, Training Camp IMIIF-138 na Sirpar, Nonessential Equipment Storage and Disposal Facility 456 na Sirpar **stworzenia: Eklaad *Out of The Cradle: **postacie: Karl Ancher, Drake Paulsen, Secles Uslopos, Abdi-Badawzi, Elias Halbert, Tra’Parr’Sratt, Kaine Paulsen **lokacje: Socorro *Smuggler’s Log: **postacie: Captain Hallyn Phlynne, Lieutenant Orem Ulum, Captain Gresia Vleen *The Prophecy: **postacie: King Jerius, Lord Mogotah **lokacje: Orellon 2, The Temple of The Je’ulajists, Kariish and Environs **pojazdy i statki: Speeder Bike **droidy: Scout Droids, Collector Droids **rasy: Kentra **jednostki: Ironclaw, Kentra Soldier **stworzenia: Crier, Hornbeak, Glider *The Way of The Yrashu: **postacie: Major Talsa, Colonel Riskin **droidy: AB-4 **stworzenia: Yrashu, Hrosma Tiger *Rebel Privateers!: **pojazdy i statki: Light Privateer Frigate, Privateer Corvette **funkcje: Privateer Captain, Pirate, Outlaw Tech *Return to Taul: **postacie: Ragan Ten **jednostki: Santhar Squad, Rancor Squad, Womp Rats Squad, Kraeth Squad, Lesan Squad, Dangerst Squad, Red Wing Squad, Pounders Squad *Wanted by Cracken: **postacie: Boddu Bock *Big Quince: **postacie: Platt Okeefe (Oakie), Tru’eb Cholakk, Big Quince, Moff Antoll Jellrek **pojazdy i statki: Luudrian Star *A World to Conquer: **postacie: Rear Admiral Michael Unther **pojazdy i statki: AIC-4, Leviathan, Warlord Dropship, Storm Cannon Redakcja *Peter Schweighofer - redaktor główny (editor), contributor *Bill Smith - redaktor (editor) *Ed Stark - redaktor (editor) *Greg Farshtey - senior editor *Stephen Crane - Art Director, cover design, graphics *Bill Olmesdahl - Sales manager *Ron Seiden - Licensing manager *Ed Hill - Warehouse manager *Daniel Scott Palter - Publisher *Denise Palter - Associate Publisher/Treasurer *Karen Bayly - Accounting *Wendy Lord - Accounting *Kimberly Riccio - Accounting *Amy Giacobbe - Billing *Richard Hawran - graphics, Associate publisher *Tim Bobko - graphics *Tom ONeil - graphics *Brian Schomburg - graphics *Kathy Burdette - interior illustrations *James Crabtree - interior illustrations *Chris Gossett - interior illustrations *John Paul Lona - interior illustrations *Scott Neely - interior illustrations *Doug Shuler - interior illustrations *Mike Vilardi - interior illustrations *Dustin Browder - contributor *James Cambias - contributor *Gary Haines - contributor *Patricia A. Jackson - contributor *J. E. Lauterio - contributor *Charlene Newcomb - contributor *Tim O'Brien - contributor *Ilene Rosenberg - contributor Wydawca *West End Games - Honesdale, stan Pennsylvania, Stany Zjednoczone (pierwotnie: New York, stan New York, USA) Kategoria:Magazyny